May's Futa Journey
by smUTstuFF
Summary: May's journey through the Hoenn region. But she's a horny futa girl. [This story is up for adoption. If you want to write for it PM and we'll talk about it.]
1. Chapter 1

Well, I guess this was inevitable huh? Over the last few months, more and more people keep coming up to me and asking to know my story. Don't get me wrong I like the attention, but it does get repetitive having people ask me to explain how I got to where I am today. Though I feel it has less to do with my climb to my status and more with people wanting to know if I did anything with my special "item".

You see, I am a girl, however, I do have a dick. If you never heard of that, it's called being a futanari girl. So I have a dick but also a pussy. I also tend to be pretty horny. Whenever I get the chance I either go find someone to fuck or find someone to fuck me. In fact, I plan on moving to the Sinnoh region to live with some friends of mine who are not only as horny as I am, but they're all also futa girls. But this story isn't about them, so without further ado, here's my story of becoming the champion of the Hoenn region!

It all started back when I moved into my new home in Littleroot Town. For some reason, my mom had made me ride in the back of the moving truck, without really any safety precautions. The only thing back there was me and boxes. Boxes with your typical stuff, appliances, small decorations, clothes, and some of my mom's special "toys". Just a little bit into the ride I had found the box just labeled "Mom's" and curiosity got the better of me.

Opening the box just revealed a ton of dildos, lubricants, fleshlights (oh yeah my mom is also a futa), and even some bondage related stuff. While I was curious about what the straps and harnesses would feel like to have on, I thought it would be awkward having someone open the back doors to the truck to see me stuff being wrapped in leather straps. So leaving that stuff alone I took out a small bottle of lube, a medium-size dildo, and a fleshlight. I had nothing else to entertain me and it was a long ride, so what else was I supposed to do?

I rubbed a little bit of the lube onto the rubber dick and then began to get myself wet. I removed my shorts and panties and started rubbing my pussy with two fingers. When I felt like I was wet enough I placed the tip of the fake cock in front of my hole. The tip just barely touching me. The thought of using a dildo that my mom also uses got my dick to rise. Just a couple seconds and it was at a full 6 inches. Yeah, massive I know...

After becoming fully erect and taking a breath, I began to insert the giant thing of rubber inside me. The thing was probably about 5 inches, less than my own cock, but despite only having about half of it inside me, it felt fucking huge. After a few seconds of preparing myself, I put the whole thing inside in one push. Not something I would exactly recommend but hey, it got it inside of me. After a minute of just keeping it there, I slowly pulled it out, then back in, then out, then in, and over and over pulling it out then pushing it in.

Slowly at first then speeding up over time. Throughout the whole ordeal, I didn't touch my dick once, yet I still saw it leaking precum. Eventually, I got to the point where I shot a big load out, with some landing on the dildo which made it slide in and out a bit easier. Thinking of having my own cum inside my pussy got me horny again. Despite just cumming I started rubbing my dick keeping it hard and wanting to cum again. At that moment I wanted to fill myself with my own seed.

I must have rubbed myself for close to an hour, by the end of me finally cumming into my hand, my dick felt like it was going to fall off. I let it have a rest as I went onto my back and put my legs up against the wall of the truck and then did my best to pour the cum out of my hand into my pussy. Due to the way I was laying I could feel my cum slowly drip down deeper into me. And it felt amazing.

Having exhausted myself, which happened fairly fast considering I was in a metal box during summer, I fell asleep on the metal floor, with cum dripping out of me still. I was awoken to the voice of someone who was surprised to see me in my state but not entirely unfamiliar with that type of behavior from me.

"May!"

"Huh? Oh, Mom!" I said in surprise, "Are we in Littleroot now?"

"Yes, we are, also put your clothes back on. I don't want any of our new neighbors to see you like that already, at least wait until we get everything moved in first."

"Oh Mom, you worry too much," I said as I jumped out of the back of the truck without my underwear or shorts on. "If I go straight into the house no one will see me."

My mom looked into the back of the truck as I walked towards the house, noticing the open box and some of its contents out. She then facepalmed when I walked by a woman and her daughter who were on a walk. Had I seen them before I began my walk I would've put my clothes on, however, there was no going back so I continued until my mom and I reached the house.

"Go and check if everything is fine in your room."

Doing as I was told I walked up the stairs and scanned my room. Everything besides the clock seemed fine so I then set the hands the right way. Then walked downstairs again.

"Everything was fine Mom."

"Alright May, here." My mom handed me a pair of shorts, without underwear. Taking advantage of the opportunity of getting to have my dick be shown more easily with my shorts I took them without saying anything as I put them on. "Why don't you go out and maybe make a friend? I know we just moved in but the sooner you make a friend the better."

"Ok, Mom." Taking advantage of the opportunity of not having to help finish moving everything in I walked out. Seeing as the closest house was just right next door to me I walked over to it and then just walked in.

"Hm? Oh, are you the new girl?" A middle-aged woman asked me.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh good, my son is upstairs, why don't you go say hello."

"Alright, ma'am."

Walking up the stairs I began to think about how she just let me go see her son unsupervised. Though looking back I am glad it happened. Once I got to her son's room I heard some quiet but audible moans. Opening the door just a bit I saw him laying on his bed with his dick out. It looked as if he was close to cumming so I then quietly opened the door enough for me to go through. I then tiptoed over to him until I was just 2 feet away at most.

"Hi, there!" I said with a smile.

"Gah fuck!" he said as he stopped rubbing himself and trying to pull his pants back up. Once he tried this I walked up to him and put my hand on his hands.

"It's alright, I can help if you want."

I sat on his bed and smiled at him and then looked at his cock. Being so close I was able to guess his dick was about 8 inches. Full two inches bigger than mine. It definitely filled me with a bit of jealousy towards him, but that's neither or nor there.

When he noticed I was being serious he relaxed a little and leaned back with his hands to his sides. I then moved my hand onto his dick and slowly began rubbing while licking my lips. It was obvious that he had been jerking for a little while before I came, due to how red his cock was and because of the fact he had a good amount of precum leaking. His dick started to pulse and he sat up a bit, a sign he was about to shoot.

The moment I saw any white come out of his penis I quickly moved my head to go down onto him. My mouth swallowing his dick and letting all of the cum rest in my mouth, using my tongue to move it around. Doing my best to not spill any, I moved my head off of his dick and swallowed all the cum I had in my mouth.

"Fuck, I don't know who you are, but thanks. That felt amazing."

"No problem, I'm May."

"Brendan. Are you new?"

"Yup, literally just moved in. My mom told me to make friends and your house was closest so here I am."

"Well, I'm glad we became friends, hope to see more of you."

"Me too. Well, I should get back to helping my mom, be seeing you."

After just swallowing a stranger's hot load I then left the house and thought if I really wanted to help my mom. The answer was no so I then walked towards the first route. Only a few steps into the route and I could hear someone screaming for help. I ran up ahead and saw a man in a lab coat being chased by a poochyena.

"You there! Grab one of those pokeballs from my bag and help me!" he yelled.

Looking down I saw a bag that had 3 pokeballs that rolled out. I quickly grabbed one and tossed it towards the poochyena. Out came a flash of red and then stood a torchic. Using only two moves I made quick work of the wild pokemon.

"Oh, thank you for saving me. Who knows what would've happened had you not come. Please come to my lab later so I can thank you properly." The man took the torchic from me and headed back into town. Being as horny as I was I went and jacked off against a tree. After leaving some cum in the grass I turned around and walked back home. Once I was outside my house I figured that my mom still needed help so I walked over to the lab to waste some time instead.

Upon entering the building I was impressed by all the machinery and equipment there was inside. All over the place were scientists going back and forth with papers that contained data I couldn't even begin to understand.

"Oh, there you are!" Looking away from the busy-ness of the lab I approached the man I had helped earlier.

"I'm Professor Birch, nice to meet you." He said.

"I'm May."

"Ah, the new girl. My son has already told me about you."

"He has?"

"Yep, said you helped him out with a problem of his."

"Oh, yeah I did. It was no problem."

"Well, I'm glad you had helped me out when you did. And for that, I want to gift you something." Professor Birch handed me a pokeball. Pressing the button it revealed it contained the torchic I had used earlier.

"He's yours now. I could tell in your battle earlier that he likes you." The torchic looked up at me and I looked down at it. We both smiled at each other.

"You should tell your mother about him. Maybe you should even take on the league challenge. Oh my, look at the time. I'm sorry but you must be going now."

"Oh alright, goodbye," I said as I left the lab after putting torchic back in its ball. I walked back home and explained to my mom what had happened.

"You've been here less than an hour but already made a friend and got yourself a pokemon? Your father would be proud of."

"I'm sure he will. But it's getting late, I'm going to go to sleep now.

"Alright, honey."

Laying in bed I couldn't help but think about my future. I got myself a pokemon. Which meant I was a pokemon trainer and could go wherever I want. Which also meant I'll meet many people, hopefully, many I could fuck.

* * *

**Kinda a bad chapter NGL. But had this sitting around for a while and rushed a finish. So what do you guys think? This is the same May that's in "Dawn the Dom" in case you were wondering. I plan on having a few more stories featuring the other girls that I'll eventually tie into "Dawn the Dom". Like how they all meet and stuff. So let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll most likely go back to it and fix it up. **

**Though should I focus on things like battling and the story of the game? Or focus primarily on smut? Also, should I keep it first person or revise it to be in 3rd person like my other story? ****Let me know in a review. Anyway, peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Standing at the edge of town, facing route 101, I take a deep breath. I was about to set off on my pokemon journey. While back in Kanto, I would normally just try to fuck whoever was down to, although I had wanted to become a trainer. Just never got the chance and now here I was. Taking my first step, I left the town for the wild.

A few minutes of walking and not seeing much, I come across Brendan, the boy I jacked off the day before.

"Oh hey, Brendan!"

"May? What are you doing here?"

"Your dad gave me a pokemon yesterday after I helped him with a problem."

"You helped my dad too?" he asked with a lot of shock in his voice and face.

"Oh relax, haha, he was being chased by a poochyena so I battled it for him," I assured him, laughing.

"Oh, ha," Brendan said with some relief. "Wait, so you have a pokemon now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, let's have a quick battle."

"Are you sure? I only battled one wild poochyena, it'll probably be a boring fight."

"Well then let's make a bet, if I win, I get to do what I want with you, even fuck."

"Ooh, well what if I win?"

"Then you can do whatever you want to me."

"Hm, that would be nice...alright, let's do it."

"Great! Go, Mudkip!"

"Go Torchic!"

We sent out our own pokemon and of course, he has a water type. Hoping that it didn't already have a water type move, I ordered Torchic to use scratch, he then ran up and scratched the mudkip with his talon. Mudkip then retaliated with a tackle, sending Torchic tumbling due to him standing on one leg. When he was still on the ground, Brendan's mudkip had used growl. Knowing my attacks would do less I yelled to Torchic to get up and use scratch again. My plan was to go full-on aggressive and slowly but surely lower Mudkip's health. Once again, Mudkip had tackled, knocking Torchic down, this time Torchic took a while to get up. Despite just starting out, it was clear to me that Torchic couldn't take many more hits.

"Ready to call it quits?" Brendan said smugly.

"Hell no!" I shouted back.

Torchic got back up to his feet and ran towards the mudkip, I gave him the command to use scratch, this time Mudkip dodged due to how slow Torchic was from being injured. After jumping back to dodge, Mudkip charged forward to deliver a tackle attack, this one knocking out Torchic.

"Torchic!"

I ran up to my pokemon, who was unconscious. I called him back into his pokeball, sighing. Brendan called back Mudkip and walked up to me, smiling.

"Well, I did win."

"Yeah, you did," I said with some disappointment in my voice.

"Hey, you win some, you lose some. It's how battles go."

"I guess, well let's get your side of the deal over with shall we?"

Brendan laughed.

"Well, alright then. How about we go over behind those trees to get out of view?"

I walked in front of Brendan and pulled my shorts down just enough to show the top of my bare ass. He slowed down to enjoy the view. After going behind the trees, I turned back to him and noticed just how much he enjoyed my ass. As soon as he got out of sight of the main road, he unzipped his shorts and pulled his fully erect dick out, twitching. He saw me staring and chuckled to himself.

"Like it?"

"Well duh, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to this."

"So until I cum, you do what I say, agreed?"

"Alrighty."

"Good, now come and get on your knees and suck me off," Brendan took on a much more dominant tone.

I did as he told me, sitting on my knees licking his dick, up and down I went until I licked every inch of it. I put the tip in my mouth and used to my hand to grab hold of his cock to keep it still. I ran my tongue over his tip multiple times. I knew just how excited he was, some precum was already leaking from him. Feeling his dick twitching more, I decided to let him go deeper. I moved my head farther along his shaft, going about halfway before stopping. I moved my hand up and down his dick while going up and down with my head as well. I heard Brendan let out some moans, a sign I was doing a good job.

"Alright stop sucking, stand up."

I quickly did what he said, and he gestured for me to turn around and to lean onto a tree. After leaning on one, he quickly pulled my shorts down, revealing my ass for anyone to see if they were around. He smacked it a few times, leaving a red mark. Wanting some pleasure for himself, he rubbed his dick in between my ass. I looked at him with my tongue sticking out, he took it as the go ahead and placed his tip at the front of my pussy, entering quickly. Due to my activities in the back of the truck the previous day, I was still fairly loose, which he took notice of and quickly brung in more of him. After about of him was in, he pulled almost all the way out, then back in. Thrusting himself into me slowly at first. But he quickly sped up.

Now slamming into me, his entire length was inside, I could even feel his balls smacking against me. This entire time my own dick went untouched, stuck in my shorts and twitching like crazy, wanting some sort of pleasure. Though I was too worried about what he would say if he saw that the girl he was currently fucking just pulled out a dick of her own. So instead, I endured it.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Get back on your knees," Brendan ordered after a few minutes of fucking.

After he pulled his cock out of me, I sat down in front of him and opened my mouth. Which he then grabbed my head and shoved himself down my throat, shooting his load directly down into my stomach. Well, that's what it felt like. After pulling out of my mouth, Brendan let his dick drip some cum onto the ground for a few moments before pulling his shorts back up.

"That was great," he said panting.

"Yeah, it was," I responded the same way.

Brendan said he was going to back to town and heal his pokemon, suggesting I do the same. I told him I'll meet him there and he went on his way. Having my dick get no fun in that, I pulled it out as soon as he left, ready to pleasure myself. I started rubbing as fast I could, too horny to start slow. Some precum leaked out already, which dripped into the grass. I began to finger myself as well and started feeling the cum getting ready to shoot out. I closed my eyes and shot my cum out, some of it landing on my face. From my pussy being fucked by Brendan, the battle, and my solo time, I felt exhausted and fell asleep against the tree. Cum still flowing from my dick and my shorts now completely off.

I woke up sometime later, at least thirty minutes have gone by. Seeing my shorts were still next to me and I had all my money, I assumed nothing back happened so I quickly got dressed and headed back to town.

* * *

**A bit short, but I hadn't done a new chapter in 2 months, thought I might as well get this one in. I should be able to write some more, classes were a bitch but eh. Hopefully y'all like this chapter. I'll be sure to get May either to the first gym or close to it in the third chapter. With some smut scenes still there of course. Well, that's all, favorite, follow, and review if you got somethin to say. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

So I don't have much motivation for writing smut anymore. At least not writing a series of smut. Don't have the time anymore. I'll stay posting things, such as one-shots or two to three chapter works. But something like "May's Futa Journey" is too much since I originally wanted it to be something that was always being updated a few times a month or something.

Same for "Dawn the Dom" It'd be better if someone who can write these stories way more often than I ever could. Even when I do have time, I don't have motivation for it.

I might try to make a chapter or two before someone takes it, but once someone decides to take it off my hands, I'm not gonna work on it. At most I would message whoever adopts it and give them ideas.

Well, that's all. Peace.

(Copy and pasted this from the one I did for "Dawn the Dom" adoption lmao.)


End file.
